community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Social Psychology
Plot End tag Troy and Abed sit on the couch in the the study room, mocking everyone who walks by the window. They target Jeff as he appears, but he looks through the window and tells them that everyone outside can easily hear what they are saying. Recurring themes Continuity: *'First appearance': **Vaughn is first introduced in this episode. **Garett is introduced in this episode. *'Returning faculty': Professor Ian Duncan returns as Annie joins a lab clinic he is running on his theory, "The Duncan Principle". *'Googly eyes': Jeff is jealous of Britta's relationship with Vaughn. *'School supplies': The "Ear-Nocular" debuts in this episode and later makes a brief appearance in the Season Two episode "Cooperative Calligraphy". Running gags: *'E-vasive': Jeff admits to Britta that he carefully times his exit from Spanish class to avoid walking with Shirley. He later stops to tie his shoe when he sees Shirley walking just behind him. *'Butt stuff': Troy's obsession with butt stuff is introduced in this episode as he makes it clear he is not opposed to lab experiments in that particular area of his anatomy. *'Awww!': Shirley coos when Abed agrees to participate in Annie's lab experiment in the name of friendship. *'Come sail away!': Troy starts to cry after spending hours as a lab rat in Duncan's experiment. *'Fan service': Vaughn appears without his shirt on a lot and is mocked by Jeff and Shirley for having tiny nipples. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Spanish classroom, Student lounge, Cafeteria, Hot n' Brown. *'Zzzzz': Troy's "pretend like you asleep" excuse is introduced in this episode after realizing the people him and Abed are making fun of can hear them. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': Abed mentions wanting to marathon the "Indiana Jones" franchise with the exception of the last one when Annie asks him to be in her psych experiment. *'TV Guide': Abed mentions the show "Friends" and compares his relationship to Annie to that of Chandler and Phoebe. Shirely compares Pierce's fascination with gadgets to "Inspector Gadget". Jeff complains that his life now just like the popular Canadian teen drama "Degrassi High". *'Shoutout': When Garrett leaves the study, Proffesor Duncan tells him to go kill John Lennon again. Duncan is actually referencing John Lennon's murderer Mark David Chapman , whom Garrett looks very similar to. Gallery Promotional photos 1x4 Promopic1.jpg 1x4 Promopic2.jpg 1x4 Promopic3.jpg 1x4 Promopic4.jpg 1x4 Promopic5.jpg 1x4 Promopic6.jpg 1x4 Promopic7.jpg 1x4 Promopic8.jpg 1x4 Promopic9.jpg 1x4 Promopic10.jpg 1x4 Promopic11.jpg 1x4 Promopic12.jpg Quotes Trivia Note: The DVD release has a slightly different opening from the original broadcast version. Both episodes remain virtually the same after Jeff leaves the Spanish classroom, save for Duncan's reaction after Chang's tantrum. *''' SP Who's erratic and unstable now Princess gringa.png|Broadcast version:"Who's erratic and unstable now, Princess Gringa?" '' SP incomprensible.png|DVD version: Incomprehensible Spanish Spanish class:' **'Broadcast version': Chang thanks his students for filling out anonymous teacher evaluation cards. However, there is one evaluation that he considers so harsh and hurtful that he has to bring the class' attention to it. He checked the writing style on the evaluation against old exams in order to find a match. He then gets right in Annie's face and reveals that he figured out who it was because he noticed a particular way the culprit dotted the letter "i". He asks her, "Who is erratic and unstable now, gringa?", before kissing her on her forehead. **'DVD version': Chang's latest Spanish lesson confuses the entire class who can't quite understand the things he is saying nor can they figure out the notes he quickly scrawls on the blackboard. He ends the class by saying, "Hasta luego". *'Duncan's reaction' **''''''Broadcast version: "Houston, we have an idiot!" **'DVD version' "And we're off..." Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes